In power converters based on the principle of a switch-mode power supply, the closed-loop control of the output voltage onto a setpoint value is carried out by modulating the width of pulses of a control signal for a chopping switch for switching the transfer of energy into an inductive element. In the implementations targeted by the present description, the control is digital and the width of the pulses is obtained using a current ramp whose value is compared with a threshold. In certain cases, when the duty cycle of the control pulses reaches or is greater than 50%, the system becomes unstable.
Certain known solutions use tables of values stored in the converter, which constitute particularly complex solutions.
There is a need in the art for a slope-compensation function for controlling a switch-mode power supply and in particular controlling a slope-compensated digital-to-analog converter.